Jedi in the Delta Quadrant
by AnimeKing6
Summary: When Mara Jade Skywalker is kidnapped by an unknown ailen. Luke and the gang go to track them down. When they end up in a whole new part of a different galaxy how will things turn out? Will they find Mara or die trying?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello everyone I am AnimeKing6. Don't ask me what happened to 1-5 if you know what I mean. ;) Anyway while I was working on one of my stories I got inspiration to start another. So I thought why the hell not. Well I will begin this new story.**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**_Jedi in the Delta Quadrant_**

* * *

**P****rolouge**

Luke was worried beyond all belief right now. His wife and one true love Mara Jade Skywalker was kidnapped by an unknown race. He wasn't sure what they were but he would make sure to make them pay for it. _'Calm down Luke. Don't go down the path of the darkside.' _Luke took a couple of calm breaths and slowly exhailing them. Currently he, his sister Leia, her husband Han, Chewie, R2 and 3PO were on the _Falcon_ trying to track the ailens that took Mara. So far they flew across to the Outer Rim following a possible trail that the ailens left behind. They have been following that trail for two days straight and haven't found them yet. Luke got up from the table in the lounge and walked up to the cockpit. Inside were Han and Chewie at the controls. Leia sat at the chair behind Han with her hand on his shoulder. Luke took the seat behind Chewie. He looked over at Han as he asked, "Anything yet Han?"

Han looked over at Luke with a small look in his eyes. "Nothing yet kid. Whoever they are, they're pretty fast. But at the same time pretty slow. They're only ahead because they got a head start. I have a feeling we'll get em soon." He flashed Luke a confident smirk before turning back to the controls. Luke smiled at Hans remark. No matter how bad things looked Han would always find away to look at the bright side. Luke frowned as he hoped that Han was right.

Leia got up from her chair and walked towards Luke. She gave him a hug to try and cheer him. "Don't worry Luke we'll get her back." Luke smiled as he returned the hug to his twin sister.

"I still can't say how greatful to all of you. For helping me find Mara." Leia pulled back out of the hug and put her hands on Lukes face.

"She's family Luke. We would've done the samething for Mara if this happened to you. Family sticks together Luke." Leia smiled down at Luke. Luke smiled back and pulled his sister in for another hug. She gladly accepted.

Han turned and smirked at the twins. "Besides did you really think you should get all the fun for yourself? I don't think so kid." Leia pulled back again and glared at Han. Luke started to laugh and shake his head.

"Years later and having three kids hasn't changed you one bit Han." He looked back up to see Han grinning ear to ear.

"Nope not one bit kid and nothings gonna change." Han lounged back on his chair with his hands behind his head.

Leia walked up to Han and started useing her fingers to make a trail on Hans chest going up. She seductively said, "We'll see about that flyboy." She playfully poked Han in the nose before going back to her seat. Luke made a small 'gag' sound and chuckled.

Han was about to comment on Leias playful warning when one of the consoles started to beep. Han turned around and looked at the controls. "What do we got Chewie?" He growled in response and pointed to the outside. They all looked to see a green vortex in space spiraling in a circle. Han looked at the sensors console. "Leia rember when you told me there was the possibility of holes in space." Leia nodded her head not taking her eyes on the vortex. "Well I owe you dinner out when this is over. Cause the trail leads right into the vortex."

Luke looked at Han wondering what kind of bet they made. He was more concerned for Mara's safety more than anything else. "Can we go through it Han?"

Han nodded his head as he preesed some buttons. "Yeah, but it'll be a bumpy ride. So strap yourself in." Han brought the _Falcon_ closer to the vortex at it's fast speed. The _Falcon _soon disappeared inside the vortex.

* * *

**An: Well that was the first part. I will try to update as soon as I can. I now have two stories I'm working on so don't judge me if it takes a while. Stay tuned for chapter 1 of Jedi in the Delta Quadrant.**


	2. Arrival of the Unknown Ship

**Sorry it took me a long time but I have another chapter for you.**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_ and _Captains log' _

**Diclaimer: I do not own Star trek Voyager or Star Wars**

* * *

**Arrival of the Unknown Ship**

In another galaxy in the far reaches was a large starship. It was large enough to fit over a hundred and fifty people. The many lights shone on the ship as it moved past the stream of stars faster than light.

_Captains log star date 50867.2. Voyager has been going through a quiet time now. The crew has been able to relax for the most part. I'm beginning to think that our journey towards home has hit a smooth patch._

Captain Kathryn Janeway was sitting at a table in the mess hall alone. In one hand was her cup of coffee, black as usual. In the other hand was a pad. She looked at the pad drinking her coffee. It was only routine maintenance reports, sensor scans of low class of nebulas, power supply reports. It was just another day on the starship Voyager. Then a friendly Morale officer Talaxian Neelix came standing next to the captain. He looked at her with his friendly smile and his friendly red eyes. "So captain how are you on this very nice and quiet day?" Janeway smiled as she put down her pad and looked at Neelix. "I'm fine Neelix. I'm just glad to see things being quiet. No phaser fire, no hostile ships. Just me and my cup of coffee." She smiled taking another sip of her coffee. Neelix smiled and nodded. "The crew really appreciates it. It's not often when Voyager gets to relax." Janeway smiled as she stood up patting Neelix on his shoulders. "You got that right. Now I need to get to the Bridge before Ensign Kim gets too comfortable up there." They both chuckled as Janeway left the mess hall on her way to the Bridge.

She walked to the turbo lift with a small smile as the doors open. She walked inside and turned around as the doors closed. "Bridge." She heard the hum of the turbo lift moving up through the ship. She soon arrived at the bridge or the command center as some people have called it. The giant room was large enough to fit enough people comfortably. About ten people are in the bridge doing duties. She looked to where the captain sat below to see Harry Kim looking out the view screen with a smile on his face. The captain smiled walking down to Harry. "Enjoying yourself Ensign?" Harry smiled as he stood up looking at Captain Janeway. "Yes maim. It's just so peaceful today." Janeway nodded with a smile sitting down on her chair. "Just don't let it get into your head Ensign." Harry chucked shaking his head. "No maim I won't." He smiled as he went back to his station on the bridge relieving the ensign that was in his post. Then a beeping sound came from his console. Janeway looked at Harry with a raised eyebrow wanting to know what was going on.

Harry looked at his console with a confused look. "I'm getting strange readings about four light years from our position. It looks to be a worm hole of some kind." He tried to get some better details but he couldn't tell from their position. "I can't get a clear reading unless we get closer to it. Bearing 510 mark 069." Janeway looked at the person on the con. "Helm set a course at maximum." The con officer a blonde haired woman laid in the course and speed to the coordinates. After a few minutes and the rest of the senior officers came on the bridge Voyager came to a green vortex. Janeway looked to her first officer Chakotay. "A way home?"

The Native American with his tattoo on his head shrugged. "It's possible. Though we won't know unless we send a probe inside."

The tactical officer a black male Vulcan named Tuvok looked at his console and shook his head as he looked at the first officer. "That may not be necessary commander. I'm detecting an object coming through the vortex. It appears to be a small craft of some kind." His console started to do some beeping sound as he looked at the readings. "It appears to have taken damage and is being flooded with radiation. It should be coming into view now." Everyone looked at the view screen to see a strange ship the likes no one had ever seen. It was a small craft with a dish on it and a configuration of unknown origins in their database. Tuvok looked at his console getting more readings. "They've taken heavy damage to their engines and also life support appears to be minimal but there is heavy concentration of radiation."

Janeway looked at Tuvok with some concern in her voice. "Are there any life signs?" Tuvok checked and then looked at Janeway.

"I'm detecting four life signs. I cannot get a better reading due to the radiation." Janeway stood up and walked to Harry Kim at his console.

"Can you get a transporter lock on them?" Harry nodded as he looked at his console for the life signs.

"Yes maim though we might lose them if not timed right." Janeway nodded as she made her way to the turbo lift again. "Beam them directly to Sick Bay inform the doctor he'll be getting patients. Chakotay you're with me, Tuvok you have the Bridge." Chakotay got up and followed his captain to the turbo lift while Tuvok went down to the command chair and sat down on it.

Janeway and Chakotay walked through the corridor towards Sick Bay. The Doctor would have received the life signs and is most likely operating any injuries. Janeway looked at Chakotay as she spoke in a serious tone. "Obviously that vortex doesn't lead to the Alpha Quadrant any ideas where it leads?" Chakotay shrugged as he looked at his captain. He had only a couple of ideas but he would bring them up. It was his duty to put in his opinion on any situation.

"Another dimension, another galaxy, another time. There's no way of knowing until we can get a better scan on the other side." Janeway waved a finger as she looked to see the door that would lead to Sick Bay.

"Not unless our friends inside can tell us what's on the other side." She walked in to see the Emergency Medical Hologram or the Doctor as they called him. He was of average height wearing the light aqua uniform of medical personnel. He was bald on top but had hair on the side. On his face was a pretty serious look.

"It's a good thing you came Captain. You are not going to believe what came on board." He led them to where the three Bio beds. Janeways eyes went wide when she saw three humans laying on them. There was a large creature that looked like a humanoid bear standing by one man in a dark vest and a white shirt and blue pants. Though the fact that were humans had shocked her. She looked at the Doctor with a questioning look. What were you humans doing on that small ship?


	3. Surprises, Surrises

**Jedi in the Delta Quadrant.**

**AN: Sorry I've been gone for while but here I am with the new chapter. Note I don't own Star trek Voyager or Star Wars.**

_'Thinking'_

"Talking

* * *

**Surprise, Surprises.**

Janeway shocked walked to one of the Bio beds with a human female with dark brown hair. She wore a white a simple white jacket with white pants. She looked to be in her early 30s or 40s. "Human. I know that the possibility of humans in a different galaxy but I never thought we would ever find any humans in a different part of space." She walked over to the dirty sand blonde man in all black with a black cloak partly torn. She also saw a black glove only on his right hand. The doctor took a couple of scans with his medical Tricorder. He had already taken some scans but it is good to be extra careful.

"Not only might that captain but some of them are more advanced than the average human." He walked to the console and tapped a key when Janeway and Chakotay went to look at what he was looking at. He pointed to a couple of neural patterns in an image in the brain. "I've scanned the young man and woman. These patterns suggest they also have telepathic abilities. I don't whether this is natural or genetic engineering but as you can see. They are more than the average bear." Janeway was amazed that some of these humans have telepathic abilities. She heard a low growl and looked up to see the humanoid bear. It was easily 8 feet tall. Taller than any species she met so far. It seemed to stay close to the older man then anyone else. She looked at the doctor and sighed looking at her. "I tried to take a scan of him after treating him. I'm lucky I'm a hologram. That thing could have easily broken human neck. The Universal translator is having trouble getting his speech patterns but it can clearly understand us." Janeway nodded slowly raising her hands and walk towards the creature showing she meant no harm. "I'm Captain Kathryn Janeway. You're on the Federation starship Voyager. We mean you no harm. We are just simply curious about you and your friends. Will you allow our doctor to scan your friend? I promise it's harmless." The bear creature looked down at her with its brown eyes narrowed like it was examining her. It then grunts with a small nod. Janeway smiled a little putting her hands and looked up at it. "Thank you." She walked towards her first officer while the doctor went to scan the older male human. Janeway walked with Chakotay to the Doctors office. "It seems protective of that man. I'm not sure what it means but it seems to understand our intent and language."

Chakotay nodded looking at it through the window. "Maybe, but we'll have to consider the possibility of it being dangerous as well. Even the Doctor said that thing can easily kill a human being. I suggest two guards outside of Sickbay just in case." Janeway nodded agreeing to that suggestion.

"Agreed, I'll stay here until our guest wake up. Send a crew to scan the ship in the shuttle bay maybe it can tell us something about these people." Chakotay nodded as he left Sickbay. Janeway looked through the window at the blonde human male with a small smile. "Where do you come from?"

At the shuttle bay Harry Kim and Tom Paris were walking around the strange ship. Harry was not that impressed by the way it looked. Tom Paris had a small smile on his face. Harry was taking scans with his Tricorder. "I tell you Tom this has got to be the craziest ship I've ever seen. I mean if I didn't detect the engines I would call it a piece of junk."

Tom chuckled putting a hand on the haul walking under it with Harry following. "Aw Harry. Never judge a ship by her bulkhead. I once went to a museum on Star base 5. They had this 100 year old shuttle craft and everyone said it would never fly again. So I took it upon myself to fix it up here and there and when no one was looking. I went on board and she flew. You should have seen their faces." Tom laughed a little shaking his head. Harry laughed as well going next to him. "I can only imagine." Tom took a look at a small switch near a bulkhead. "I think I found the hatch." He hit it and saw the ramp slowly come down. Tom smirked as he looked at Harry. "Let's take a look inside." He slowly went up first. Harry slowly followed up going inside the ship. The inside of the ship was large much like the corridors of Voyager. He took a few scans with his tricorder and looked at one part of the ship. Tom looked at a different way and pointed to it. "I think that's where the controls are. I'll check it out. You take the other way and see what you can fine." Harry Kim nodded as he walked down the other way while Tom made his way to the cockpit. Tom saw the door open and he looked around with a small smile. He saw four chairs in the room and controls all over the room. On the walls and ceiling were buttons of different things he couldn't begin to think what half of these do. He took a seat on one of the front chairs. "Hm, comfortable chair maybe I should do the same with the Delta Flyer." He smiled as he took a few scans.

Meanwhile Harry had just climbed up from what appeared to be a weapon station on the ship. He heard something and his eyes narrowed a little wondering what that sound was. "Tom was that you?" When he didn't hear anything in response he went to check it out. He went to what looked like a lounge. He looked around seeing some crates of supplies. He walked closer to the crates with a raised eyebrow. Then out of nowhere a small robot rolled behind him and it pulled out a small object and sent an electric shock at the back of Harry knee. Harry jumped and fell to the floor holding his knee. He looked up to see a small white and blue machine. It was round with a small round head. It flashed a light that switched from blue to red in a rhythm. "R2-D2 what do you think you're doing?" Harry looked up to see a golden human tall machine. It had yellow lights for eyes and it had wires exposed at a certain area of the body. Maybe it was an android it would explain why it spoke English. He saw the gold human machine go to the small one and hit it on the head. "Don't you think maybe this person knows where Master Luke is? If we are polite and cooperate maybe he can tell us where he is." The small machine made some strange beeps and whines Harry couldn't understand. "Now don't take that tone with me mister, besides he look harmless." Harry slowly got to his feet and Tom came up to Harry looking at him. "You okay?"

Harry nodded rubbing his leg. "Yeah just a small jolt nothing to worry about." He looked over at the two machines with raised eyebrow. "Who are you two?"

The golden machine jumped a little forgetting for the moment they were not alone. "Oh pardon me sir. Allow me to introduce ourselves. I am C-3PO human cycle relations and this is my counterpart R2-D2." R2 made a few beeps as it looked at the two stunned humans. Tom hit his comm. badge. "Paris to Chakotay we found something very interesting."


End file.
